Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Downloadable Content
''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) features various downloadable content packs that contain additional features ranging from liveries, performance modifications, vehicles, and a map expansion. Limited Edition The Limited Edition release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) was made available for pre-order following a press release by Electronic Arts on July 16, 2012.http://investor.ea.com/releasedetail.cfm?releaseid=692086 The special release includes the base game as well as two uniquely upgraded vehicles available in multiplayer and four hours of double Speed Points. Pre-Order Packs Three pre-order packs were made available through pre-ordering a copy of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) from select retailers. Each of these packs is featured with a car sporting an exclusive Satin Black livery and upgraded modifications. *'Power Pack' - Ford F-150 SVT Raptor with Reinforced Chassis and Powershot Nitrous. *'Speed Pack' - Caterham Superlight R500 with Lightweight Chassis and Track Tyres. *'Strike Pack' - Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series with Short Gears and Reinflating Tyres. The special upgraded vehicles featured in all three pre-order packs, and both special upgraded vehicles exclusive to the Limited Edition release, were later made available in the Booster Pack on February 26th, 2013. Timesavers The Timesavers pack unlocks various vehicles for both singleplayer and multiplayer progression. An initial pack was made available on October 30th, 2012 that unlocked all vehicles except for those featured on the Most Wanted List and the Jack Spot locations of all vehicles. A premium pack was released as a replacement for the initial pack on February 26th, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases, with a PC replacement released on March 12th, 2013. The premium pack encompasses all vehicles including downloadable content pack vehicles as well as unlocking pro performance modifications, but does not unlock Most Wanted List vehicles. Performance Modification Unlock The Mod Unlock pack unlocks pro performance modification for all vehicles in both singleplayer and multiplayer. An initial pack was made available on October 30th, 2012 that unlocked pro performance modification for all vehicles in both singleplayer and multiplayer. A premium pack was released as a replacement for the initial pack on February 26th, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases, with a PC replacement released on March 12th, 2013. The premium pack unlocks pro performance modification for all vehicles, including downloadable pack vehicles, in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Slim Jim Promotion The Slim Jim Promotion was a short run promotion tied to various EA products including Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), Medal of Honor: Warfighter, and Dead Space 3. Redeeming a Slim Jim promotional code and selecting Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) will unlock that vehicle for use in multiplayer on the platform selected. Each redeem code can only be used once but the vehicle is available for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Ultimate Speed Pack The Ultimate Speed pack was the first downloadable content instalment for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC releases being made available on December 18th, 2012. The pack was also made available as part of the Wii U release. An accompanying patch was released for PC as well as a multiplayer update pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It includes; Terminal Velocity Pack The Terminal Velocity downloadable content pack was made available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases on February 26th, 2013, with a later PC release on March 12th, 2013. An accompanying patch was released for PC as well as a multiplayer update pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It includes; Movie Legends Pack The Movie Legends downloadable content pack was made available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases on February 26th, 2013, with a later PC release on March 12th, 2013. An accompanying patch was released for PC as well as a multiplayer update pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It includes; Need for Speed Heroes Pack The Need for Speed Heroes downloadable content pack was made available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases on February 26th, 2013, with a later PC release on March 12th, 2013. An accompanying patch was released for PC as well as a multiplayer update pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It includes; Trivia *The Playstation Vita release does not feature any downloadable content packs. *The Wii U release does not feature any downloadable content packs beyond the included Ultimate Speed Pack. References Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Downloadable Content List